Bedshaped
by Einsteins Tochter
Summary: Die letzten Stunden aus dem Leben Gellert Grindelwalds. Eingesperrt mit sich und seinen Erinnerungen, wandern seine Gedanken in alte Zeiten, zum toten Albus Dumbledore, während er auf Voldemort und sein eigenes Ende wartet. Songfic zu Keanes Bedshaped.


**A/N: **Diesmal eine dramatisch tragische Songfic von mir. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch! Ich bin im Großen und Ganzen ziemlich zufrieden mit ihr. Haltet auf jeden Fall ein paar Taschentücher bereit!

Das Lied heißt Bedshaped (bettgeformt) und ist von Keane. Ich rate allen Lesern, es zum Lesen anzumachen (youtube?!), das kommt einfach gut ;)

**Bedshaped**

Many's the time I ran with you down  
The rainy roads of our old town  
Many the lives we lived in each day  
And buried altogether

Was gibt es in einem kahlen Raum, um das Bewusstsein zu fesseln?

Ist eine feuchte Steinmauer dazu im Stande, Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen? Kann ein winziger Fensterschlitz die Gedanken festhalten? Was hat eine schmale Pritsche, das dich am Träumen hindert?

Hält ein fahler Mondstrahl Erinnerungen fern?

Wenn dein ausgemergelter Körper nicht einmal mehr in der Lage ist, die heruntergefallene zerschlissene Decke aufzuheben, um deine magere Gestalt zu wärmen, was soll dein Geist dann noch in ihm festsitzen?

Gefangen, gekerkert.

In Nurmengard, dem ehemals eigenen Gefängnis, im ehemals eigenen Turm, im ehemals eigenen Körper.

Zu viele Verließe für einen einzigen Geist. Hieß es nicht einmal "Die Gedanken sind frei"?

Eine Lüge. Nichts weiter. Die Gedanken waren nicht frei. Sie folgten einem schon beschrittenen Pfad. Dem Pfad der Erinnerung. Nichts anderes gab es mehr. Nichts anderes gab es hier.

Sie wanderten. Natürlich.

Sie wanderten durch tiefes Dunkel und gleißendes Licht. Durch Lachen und durch Weinen.

Verweilten sie irgendwo?

Noch nicht. Zu flüchtig war die Erfahrung, zu schwach der Wille. Zu verkümmert der Verstand.

Zart wie ein Windhauch schweiften sie mal hierhin, mal dorthin.

Dorthin...

Ein Kirchturm. Ein Friedhof. Godrics-

"Ahh..."

Grindelwald zuckte zusammen. Noch nicht. Nicht wieder. Alles nur nicht wieder das!

Umdrehen, er musste sich umdrehen. Etwas Tun, nur nicht wieder denken, nicht erinnern.

Ein Arm bewegte sich leicht. Eine Hand hob sich sacht.

"Ahh..." Sie fiel wieder hinab. "Ahh..."

Sein nutzloser Körper. Übersät mit Narben. Alten Narben. Neueren Narben. Narben auf weißer, dünner Haut.

Es gab einmal eine Zeit, da kamen regelmäßig neue Narben hinzu. Es gab eine Zeit, da konnte er sich noch bewegen. Er konnte seine Hand heben. Und er konnte sich verletzen. Eine hilflose Handlung, die Farbe in sein graues Gefangensein brachte.

Denn sein Blut war geflossen. Es war rot gewesen. Dunkel konnte er sich noch daran erinnern.

Rot. Wie Lippen, wie Rosen, wie der Umhang, den Al-

"Ahh..."

Die Gedanken waren nicht frei. Sie bewegten sich im Kreis. Sie konnten nicht raus.

Grindelwald lag wie schon seit drei Tagen auf dem Rücken und tat nichts anderes außer die Decke anzusehen und doch nichts zu sehen. Was Schlaf ist, wusste er nicht mehr.

Was Wachsein bedeutete ebenso wenig. Alles was er noch kannte, war das, was sich in seinem Kopf befand.

Die grobgemauerte Steindecke über sich nahm er schon lange nicht mehr wahr. Genauso wie die Kälte, oder den Hunger, die schon vor Jahren an Schrecken verloren hatten.

Ihm blieb nichts, als der Dämmerzustand, der ihm keinerlei Kontrolle gab, ihn aber von aller Verantwortung loslöste. Er spürte nichts, er glitt durch die Zeit. Körperlos, schmerzlos. Pausenlos.

Und immer wieder kehrten seine Gedanken zurück zu dem Moment, der sein Leben so entscheidend verändert hatte. Fetzenweise kehrten sie zurück, tanzten vor seinen nutzlosen Augen, lockten ihn und lachten ihn aus, doch das, was ihm von seiner Selbstbeherrschung noch geblieben war, hielt ihn jedesmal zurück, bevor er die gefahrlosen, seichten Gewässer verließ.

"Ahh..."

Er atmete flach. Er würde wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lange atmen. Es war genug. Genug der Buße.

Ein erneuter rasselnder Atemzug verließ seine Brust und plötzlich krümmte er sich zusammen. Sein deliriöser Zustand ließ nicht das geringste Gefühl zu seinem Bewusstsein durchdringen, doch sein ausgemergelter Körper wehrte sich mit aller Kraft gegen was auch immer ihm die Luft abschnürte.

Er hustete laut und ächzend und kaum einen Moment später lief ihm ein Rinnsal Blut aus dem Mundwinkel. Der Atem kam wieder regelmäßiger, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich kaum merklich. Nicht mehr lange.

Don't laugh at me  
Don't look away  
You'll follow me back

Das Alter tötete ihn. Niemand sonst. Die Einsamkeit hatte ihn besiegt, nichts anderes. Der Tod kam ihn holen, kein Al-

"Ahh..."

Stöhnen konnte er noch, doch dann verabschiedete sich sein Bewusstsein und gab endgültig alle Zügel an das Unterbewusstsein.

Er glitt zurück in die Dunkelheit. Tiefer als je zuvor. Kein Halten mehr. Kein Stoppen.

Ein Reigen aus Erinnerungen. Schon wieder. Ein Bild trieb auf ihn zu. Langsam und undeutlich. Dann erkannte er es. Er hatte es heute schon einmal gesehen.

Der Kirchturm, der hoch über Godric's Hollow hinausragte. Weiter. Ein kleines Häuschen. Wie hätte er es je vergessen können?

Plötzlich eine Tür. Eine enge Garderobe. Eine Vase. Blauer getrockneter Lavendel. Er erkannte den Geruch. Und dann, wie könnte es anders sein, der schmale, krumme Rücken seiner Tante.

Tief in ihm drin schrie das, was noch von seinem Wesen übrig war, auf und versuchte krampfhaft, die bewegungsunfähigen Hände vor seine ohnehin nach innen gerichteten Augen zu bewegen.

Ein sinnloser Versuch etwas aufzuhalten, auf das er schon so lange gewartet, vor dem er sich solange gefürchtet hatte.

Ihr verschrumpeltes Gesicht, gutmütig lächelnd, sah ihn an. "Komm her, Gell. Wir bekommen Besuch."

Die alte Eingangstür. Dunkelbraun lackiert. Mit einem trüben Fenster in der Mitte. Er kannte jede Fuge, jede Windung der Holzmaserungen, kannte den Kniff, mit dem man die Tür anheben musste, um ein lautes Quietschen zu vermeiden.

Ihr gebeugter Körper bewegte sich auf die Tür zu. "Ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen, Gell!"

Während er ihr langsam zur Tür folgte, verdichtete sich ein Schemen draußen vor dem Türfenster zu einer Form mit fester Kontur. Ein Mensch. Gekleidet in einen tiefroten Umhang. Al-

"Ahh..."

Die Bilder verschwammen. Um ihn herum nur noch die feuchte Einsamkeit seines Verlieses. Seine kahle Pritsche, das ewige Halbdunkel.

Die Liege, auf der sein leerer Körper lag und auf das Ende wartete. Sein Körper, gezeichnet von der Zeit, gezeichnet von Entbehrung und Schmerz. Sein Körper, nun seit einiger Zeit hauptsächlich gezeichnet von einem: dem nicht endenden, unveränderlichen Liegen, der ausbleibenden Bewegung.

Ein weißer Haufen aus Fleisch und Knochen. Angepasst und regungslos. Wie ein hässliches Möbelstück.

With the sun in your eyes  
And on your own  
Bedshaped  
And legs of stone  
You'll knock on my door  
And up we'll go  
In white light  
I don't think so

Grindelwald driftete wieder davon. Nicht so tief diesmal.

Sein Bewusstsein dümpelte in einer Sphäre zwischen jetzt und damals.

Um ihn herum ein Lächeln. _Sein _Lächeln. Es erhellte das dunkle Zimmer und strahlte von den groben Feldsteinen. Es erwärmte seinen Körper und versetzte seinem Herzen einen so schmerzhaften Stich, dass seine Atmung sich beschleunigte.

_Er_ hatte also immer noch diesen Einfluss auf ihn. Er würde ihn immer haben.

Auch wenn er nicht mehr war. Al-

"Ahh..."

Schmerzhaft, zu schmerzhaft. Erbärmlich.

Wenn _er_ jetzt käme, was würde er denken? Er versuchte sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, doch es war unmöglich.

Er würde kommen. Früher oder später. Mit seinem Lächeln würde er kommen und ihn holen. So wie er immer gekommen war. Er versank erneut.

"Gell! Hey, Gell!" _Seine_ Stimme. So wertvoll und doch so quälend. "Darf ich reinkommen, ich-"

Erinnerungen. Da waren sie wieder. Nie fern und doch nicht greifbar.

"Albus, wenn du schon klopfst, solltest du auch warten, bis ich herein sage."

Jetzt war es geschehen. Er sah es vor sich. Er sah _ihn_ vor sich.

Seinen durchdringenden Blick, sein herausforderndes Grinsen und seine eifrigen Bewegungen. Alltag. Normalität. Er steckte den Kopf auf unnachahmliche Art durch die Tür in sein Zimmer, jedes Mal.

"Wenn ich das täte, säße ich noch morgen vor der Tür. Und deine Tante hat mich schließlich eingeladen."

Er war alles, was er selbst nicht war. Unschuldig, idealistisch, gutmütig und arglos. Eine Gemeinsamkeit hatten sie allerdings. Sie waren beide begabt. Überdurchschnittlich in allem was sie taten und gelangweilt in allem, was sie konnten.

Albus trat in sein Zimmer und die Bilder verblassten wieder.

Grau und braun. Schwarz und vereinzelte weiße Strahlen. Er trieb durch das trübe Nichts, doch erneut lichtete sich der Nebel um ihn.

Vor ihm, um ihn, in ihm Albus. Albus Stimme, seine Gesicht, sein Geruch, seine Hand, auf der seinen. Ein Meer von Eindrücken. Alles, was er an seinem Freund geliebt hatte. Auf einen Schlag. Zu viel, viel zu viel.

"Ahh..." Sein Stöhnen war ein letzter Versuch sich zu entziehen, doch es nützte nichts. Eine der Erinnerungen hob sich hervor.

"Gell, ich danke dir! Bevor ich hier herkam, mit den Gedanken an Ariana und Aberforth, an meine Verantwortungen und meine Pflichten, dachte ich, mein Leben wäre in dem Moment zu Ende, in dem ich hierher zurückkehren würde. Doch dann kam ich zurück und du warst da." Grindelwald sah seine treuherzigen Augen vor sich und es ließ ihn innerlich aufheulen. Du siehst mich falsch! Wollte er schreien, doch eine Erinnerung konnte nicht schreien und so blieb er stumm und beobachtete schweigend und leidend, wie Albus fortfuhr. "Du hast mir gezeigt, was es heißt, eine Vision zu haben. Du hast mir gezeigt, dass es noch anderes gibt, als das was man sieht. Ich danke dir von ganzem Herzen dafür, dass du meinem Leben wieder einen Sinn gegeben hast. Ich werde dir das nie vergessen!"

Mit einem einzigen Augenschlag war Grindelwald wieder zurück.

Er war klarer als jemals zuvor.

Damals hatte er gelacht und geantwortet: "Tut mir Leid, Albus, aber du klingst wie ein verliebtes dreizehnjähriges Mädchen, nicht wie ein Mittezwanziger. Wie soll ich dich so ernst nehmen?"

Hätte er damals nur erkannt, was geschehen würde. Hätte er damals anders entschieden, hätte er nur nicht seinen kindischen Wünschen nachgegeben... Vielleicht wäre es anders gekommen.

Doch was wusste er schon. Er würde es nie wissen. Und der einzige, der es ihm hätte sagen können, war tot.

But what do I know  
What do I know?  
I know  
I know you think I'm holding you down  
And I've fallen by the wayside now  
And I don't understand the same things as you  
But I do

Das erste Mal seit langer Zeit nahm Grindelwald seine Situation wieder wahr und war im Stande frei, wirklich frei, über sich zu reflektieren. Ein letzter Widerstand des sterbenden Zauberers, gegen die totale Aufgabe.

Er hatte damals den falschen Weg gewählt und war gerechter Weise gefallen.

Albus hatte es schon damals gewusst und er hatte sich für den richtigen Weg entschieden. Albus hatte sich richtig entschieden und war dennoch gefallen.

Jedoch mit Würde.

Grindelwald hätte gelacht, wenn sein Zustand es erlaubt hätte. _Würde..._ So etwas kannte er nicht einmal mehr. Seine Situation war traurig, armselig und erbärmlich.

Albus war edel im Kampf gestorben und er würde in seinem eigenen Dreck sterben. Vielleicht war das der Unterschied zwischen ihnen.

Er sah ihn erneut vor sich. Diesmal mit wütend verstörtem Gesichtsausdruck, wie er fassungslos auf den toten Körper seiner Schwester blickte. Wie er erst sie und dann ihn ansah...

Doch bevor er wieder in Erinnerungen versinken konnte, erzitterte sein Körper und seine steifen Glieder hoben sich wie von Geisterhand. Dann fielen sie wieder schlaff herab und er blieb erneut röchelnd und reglos liegen.

Das war es dann wohl. Sein Ende.

Er bekam Besuch. Seine alten Alarmvorrichtungen funktionierten immer noch. Selbst nach fünfzig Jahren.

Jemand kam. Und er hatte eine ziemliche gute Ahnung, wer es sein könnte.

Zurzeit gab es nur einen Zauberer, der in der Lage war, die übermenschlichen Sicherheitswälle der Festung zu überwinden. Und es konnte nur einen Grund geben, warum er es tat. Er wollte _ihn_ haben.

Den Unheilsstab, der unzählige Zauberer ins Unglück gestürzt und ihm seine Freiheit, seinen Gefährten und seinen Verstand genommen hatte.

Grindelwald krümmte sich krächzend zusammen. Das war jetzt sein Lachen. Blut sprenkelte das gräulich verschmutzte Betttuch.

In dem Moment spürte er einen Blick auf sich ruhen und das Röcheln verstummte. Er war nicht in der Lage, den Kopf zu drehen, doch er wusste, dass das Zimmer leer war.

Einbildung. Alles was ihm blieb.

Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass jemand an seiner Pritsche stand und ihn ansah, doch er glaubte es nicht. _Er_, der einzige, der einfach still neben ihm stehen würde, war tot und der andere würde ihn sicher nicht still betrachten. Einbildung. Dennoch schob sich plötzlich ein Gesicht in sein Blickfeld. Sein Gesicht. Er lachte. Tonlos und doch aus vollem Halse. Nicht bösartig oder missgünstig und doch tat es ihm weh, ihn so zu sehen.

Nach einer Weile verschwand das Gesicht und Grindelwald fühlte sich erleichtert, obwohl ihm seine Einsamkeit wieder schmerzlich bewusst wurde.

Nicht mehr lange.

Er würde kommen. Sie würden beide kommen. Der eine sichtbar und doch unsichtbar und der andere unsichtbar und doch sichtbar. Sie würden ihn holen, jeder auf seiner Weise. Der eine würde ihm folgen, der andere zurückbleiben und leiden.

Don't laugh at me  
Don't look away  
You follow me back

Grindelwalds Atem beruhigte sich wieder. Sein Geist beruhigte sich auch.

Jetzt, mit dem Tod vor Augen, fiel es ihm leichter, zurückzukehren.

Er stand Albus gegenüber. Unverrückbar wie ein Felsen und seine Beine so unbeweglich, wie die Klippe unter ihm. Sie maßen sich mit Blicken. Wortlos duellierten sie sich, ohne einen Fluch auch nur zu denken. Diese Schlacht wurde mit Geisteskraft gefochten, nicht mit Zaubermächten.

Das Wasser der Nordsee klatschte unermüdlich laut lärmend gegen die Küste, während die beiden Männer schweigend dastanden.

Albus hielt unerschütterlich vor ihm Stellung, seinen Blick ruhig und von unbeschreiblicher Traurigkeit erfüllt auf ihn gerichtet. Seine hochgewachsene Gestalt wurde von einer riesigen Eiche beschattet, die neben ihm stand und ebenso wie er eine würdige, beinahe heilige Kraft ausstrahlte.

Dieser Mann war nicht zu unterschätzen. Wer wusste das besser als er. Und er hatte ihn nicht unterschätzt, das Ende war schon geschrieben.

Das Licht in Albus Augen leuchtete mit seiner unerklärlichen Kraft, während sich Grindelwalds Blick mit jedem Moment angespannt und angestrengt verdunkelte.

Es war ein Kampf ohne Worte, der nach einiger Zeit endete, als Dumbledore seinen Fluch aussprach.

Er hatte nicht einmal den Versuch unternommen, sich zu wehren. Das Duell hatte er schon verloren, als er seinem ehemaligen besten Freund entgegengetreten war. Seinen Verstand ebenso.

Grindelwald war wieder zurück in der Gegenwart. Seine letzte und schmerzhafteste Erinnerung hatte ihm kleine Schweißperlen auf die Stirn getrieben.

Vor fünfzig Jahren hatte es begonnen und heute sollte es enden.

With the sun in your eyes  
And on your own  
Bedshaped  
And legs of stone

Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er da war. Tatsächlich bildete er sich schon ein, etwas zu hören.

Er hatte Voldemort noch nie gesehen. Er war Teil der jüngeren Geschichte, die unbemerkt an seinem Turm vorbeigegangen war.

Doch er musste großartig sein. Großartiger und wesentlich kränker als er selbst es im Zenit seiner Macht gewesen war.

Es war schon ironisch. Das Zusammentreffen der beiden Superbösewichte, von denen der eine das vollbracht hatte, mit dem der andere gescheitert war.

Bedauerte er Dumbledores Tod?

Die einfache Antwort lautete Nein. Er bedauerte nichts. Er bereute nichts. Er konnte nichts bereuen, da er nicht wusste, wie es anders hätte werden können.

Mit Wenn, Hätte und Könnte hatte er schon lange abgeschlossen. Und außerdem, wäre Albus noch am Leben, würde das die alten Wunden auch nicht schließen. Er müsste nur noch länger auf das Ende warten.

Und so würde er sogar kommen und ihn holen. Das hatten sie sich einmal versprochen.

Grindelwald versank wieder in sein Inneres.

"Gell, glaubst du an ein Leben nach dem Tod?"

"Warum stellst du ständig solche naiven Fragen?"

"Von wegen naiv! Das ist eine der grundlegendsten philosophischen Fragen der Menschheit."

Er lachte. Er lachte viel zu oft, wenn er mit Albus zusammen war. "Glaubst du daran?"

Die Antwort kam ohne Zögern. "Natürlich."

"Ach ja? So richtig mit Himmel und Hölle?" Spott war seine einzige Waffe gegen die Ehrlichkeit des anderen.

"Nein, selbstverständlich nicht. Ich denke aber, man hat die Möglichkeit, nach dem Tod noch einmal jemandem zu begegnen, der vor einem gestorben ist. Wenn derjenige auf dich wartet. Es muss eine enge Verbindung bestehen."

Er antwortete immer ernsthaft. Sarkasmus schien er zu ignorieren oder gar nicht erst zu bemerken.

"Du scheinst dir viele Gedanken darüber gemacht zu haben. Wie funktioniert das genauer? Wartet der erst Verstorbene dann im Vorzimmer des Jenseits auf den Tod des anderen?"

"Ja, genau. Sie können sich dort noch einmal sehen, bevor sie weitergehen. Sie müssen sich nur finden."

"Aha." Die tiefe Überzeugung seines Freundes verunsicherte ihn. So wie er ihn immer verunsicherte.

"Wenn ich vor dir sterbe, warte ich auf dich. Das Reich des Todes wird von uns gemeinsam erforscht werden!" Albus sagte das mit soviel Aufrichtigkeit, dass Grindelwald sein Zusammenzucken verbergen musste.

"Du stirbst nicht vor mir."

Albus tat das ab. "Wer weiß sowas schon? Wenn du dann jedenfalls stirbst, komme ich, um dich zu holen. Ich klopfe an deine Lebenstür und du wirst wissen, was los ist."

Darauf hatte er nichts zu sagen. Er glaubte nicht an die Dinge an die Albus glaubte, traute sich aber nicht, das zuzugeben. Was wusste er schon.

Grindelwald wurde von lautem Rauschen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Voldemort war also schon so nah. Es schien ihm, als sei der Mondstrahl, der durch das Fenster fiel schmaler geworden.

An die Tür klopfen... Wir werden ja sehen.

You'll knock on my door  
And up we'll go  
In white light  
I don't think so  
But what do I know  
What do I know?  
I know

Ein schleifendes Geräusch erklang vom Fenster her und Grindelwald wusste, dass irgendetwas durch den Schlitz geschlüpft war.

Diesmal war es keine Einbildung. Mit Einbildung kannte er sich aus.

Wer immer durch das Fenster gekommen war, musste sich einer Schlange gleich hindurch gewunden haben. Einem normalen Menschen wäre so etwas unmöglich, ohne viel Lärm zu machen.

Als im nächsten Moment eine zischelnde Stimme leise anfing zu lachen, flatterten nicht einmal Grindelwalds Augenlider.

"Erbärmlicher, alter Mann, dieser Abend besigelt dein Schicksal. Ob du nun um Gnade flehst, oder es bleiben lässt, ob du dich mit deinem Tod abfindest, oder lieber gegen ihn ankämpfst. Sterben wirst du ohnehin. Einzig die Art deines Todes kannst du durch Kooperation beeinflussen. Und jetzt sag mir: Wo ist der Stab?"

Oh, ja. Er hatte sich mit dem abgefunden, was jetzt geschah. Und alles, was danach passierte, lag nicht mehr in seiner Hand.

Grindelwald glaubte nicht an Albus Worte.

Doch was wusste er schon?

Oh oh  
And up we'll go  
In white light  
I don't think so

But what do I know  
What do I know?  
I know

_FIN_

**A/N: **Geweint? Oder doch gelacht? Ich habe beim Schreiben festgestellt, dass Grindelwald ein toller Mensch war :D Freue mich über Rückmeldungen aller Art.


End file.
